


Mundanities

by kelex



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of the everyday before getting down to serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundanities

Tszuki would have never believed that fingers which had such a cruel grip could also be as light and caressing as gossamer strands when the time came. He had expected Muraki's grip to crush his arm, but instead found the touch light, almost innocent in it's playfulness as Muraki had invited him inside the office he was currently working in.

The space was luxurious, not a single want or need had been denied as Muraki created his working space. Books and journals lined the shelves, light came in through the windows, streaming brightly and giving the room a much larger feel than it should have had.

Even the staircase was grand, covered with soft rugs as Muraki led the way. The scent of rose petals permeated the entire office, the staircase, even the sleeping area upstairs, but there were, for once, no roses in sight despite their lingering fragrance.

"Please," Muraki said, indicating that Tsuzuki should sit on the edge of the bed. "I do not bite unless invited."

Tsuzuki sat, warily regarding Muraki as he moved about the room. He was surprised to see that Muraki took care of the mundanities, just as any other person might; he collected the day's mail, disposing of the rubbish with quick flicks of his wrist, making sure that a small green plant on the windowsill was watered and turned to the sun before sitting down across from Tsuzuki.

"Tell me, Tsuzuki-san, why have you come to me now?" Muraki asked, crossing his legs and steepling his fingertips together as he gazed over the tops of them.

Tsuzuki swallowed hard; he hadn't really formulated a reason why, at least, not one that he knew Muraki would accept. Instead he just remained silent.

"Surely you're not here to exhort me to denounce my past, repent for the deeds I have done, and give up peacefully?" he asked, eyebrow raised as he reached out and traced a gloved fingertip over Tsuzuki's lower lip.

Tsuzuki flinched back, but still didn't answer.

"No... I see now," Muraki said softly, moving to sit on the bed beside him. "I see now why you have come." The grip that was so gentle earlier returned to it's usual cruelty, hands biting roughly into Tsuzuki's arms as he held his companion still under his violent kiss.


End file.
